


Звёзды.

by raspberrry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, During Canon, F/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrry/pseuds/raspberrry
Summary: Never fade in the dark.Just remember you will always burn as bright.
Relationships: Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Звёзды.

_Всё ещё хорошо._

_  
_

Молчаливые берёзы чуть слышно шелестят своей едва появившейся листвой. Где-то вдали слышна тихая песня последней не спящей птицы. Трава, ещё не залитая кровью нескольких тысяч бравых воинов, приятно щекочет босые ноги. Ветер, нарушающий всеобщее спокойствие, переносит с места на место упавшие листья, взъерошивает волосы.

  


_Всё ещё хорошо. Мы всё ещё живы._

_  
_

Рин смотрит на небо, считает звёзды, хоть и осознаёт всю бессмысленность своего занятия. Ночное, оно всегда манило её, заставляло терять счёт времени. Казалось загадочным, не до конца понятным и в то же время дающим надежды на лучшее. Весь мир и все людские проблемы на фоне него казались лишь крошечными каплями в огромном море. Рин часами стояла под ним, считала звёзды, повторяла, что всё будет хорошо. Иначе и быть не может.

  


_Ведь верно?_

_  
_

— Ты снова здесь? — за спиной раздался звонкий мальчишечий голос. Кажется, Обито впервые был как нельзя вовремя.

  


— Да, — Рин не повернулась к нему, не помахала рукой и даже не одарила дружелюбной улыбкой, от которой сердце мальчика начинало биться в два раза чаще.

  


— Звёзды? — спросил он, получив в ответ лишь короткий кивок. Да, звёзды.

  


— Знаешь, это прозвучит так глупо, — бросила Рин, впервые повернув голову в сторону Обито, — но я хотела бы стать одной из них, спокойно гулять по небу и мысленно разговаривать с вами в те редкие моменты, когда вы осмелитесь поднять на меня глаза.

  


— Будь я одной из них, увидев тебя, подумал бы совсем иначе. Да и зачем тебе звёзды, когда в твоих глазах их целый океан? — он и не догадывался, как сильно краснел, произнося эту фразу. Приятно смущалась и Рин.

  


— Но… но ведь это всё не вечно… и однажды я…

  


— Прекрати! — от одной мысли об этом Обито начинало бросать в жар. Он мигом терял самообладание. — Прекрати! Прекрати, пожалуйста! — закричал он, резко взяв руки Рин в свои, — Я никому… я никому, обещаю… никому не дам убить тебя, никому не дам забрать этот огонь из твоих прекрасных глаз. Слышишь?

  


_Слышишь?_

_  
_

Свист брошенных кунаев, еле различимый звук шагов, хруст древесной коры. Решительный взгляд и подбадривающая улыбка. Всё это было фальшивым, наигранно-спокойным, начинало раздражать. Ведь всем давно понятно, что и эта улыбка, и этот взгляд, и это невзначай брошенное «прорвёмся!» покрыто лишь болью, скорбью и страхом. Война. Одно слово, облачающее мир в чёрно-красное одеяние. Одно слово, перед которым всё мелькнет. Одно слово, заставляющее отчаянно цепляться за каждую секунду своей, оказывается, такой короткой жизни. Внезапный хлопок, взрыв, и всё как в тумане. Звуки падающих камней эхом раздаются в голове, мешая сосредоточиться, мешая всё обдумать и отпрыгнуть в безопасное место. Несколько секунд начинают казаться вечностью, сливаясь в одно целое с чьим-то злобным хихиканьем. Не сама ли мать-судьба решила посмеяться над своим проклятьем? Если так, то, вероятно, это была самая злая из её шуток. Огромный камень с жутким треском приземлился на землю, создав вокруг себя ещё больше дыма. Скоро под ним был обнаружен Обито. Слабый, смирившийся со своей судьбой, он своими попытками ободряюще улыбнуться лишь доставлял больше боли, заставлял сожалеть об упущенной возможности спасти его. Но и после этого, и после расставания со своим глазом, полуживой, измученный, Обито не мог распрощаться с жизнью просто так. Он хотел поговорить с Рин, хотел наконец-то сказать ей то, что не смог, произнести слова от корки до корки заученные, ежедневно повторяемые перед сном:

  


— Рин, как видишь, я проиграл эту схватку, — сказал он, сжимая ладонь своей испуганной подруги так сильно, как только мог. — Представляешь, теперь я смогу стать одной из звезд и присматривать за тобой. Прошу, престань плакать, будь сильной…

  


_…и я обещаю, что никогда не дам твоим глазам погаснуть_.

**Author's Note:**

> song: my chemical romance – the light behind your eyes


End file.
